Triss Merigold
Triss Merigold z Mariboru – młodziutka, wesoła, wybitnie utalentowana czarodziejka. Nazywana także Czternastą ze Wzgórza - została błędnie uznana za poległą w bitwie pod Wzgórzem Sodden. W bitwie doznała bardzo poważnych ran, oparzeń, początkowo została więc nierozpoznana i uznana za zmarłą. Okaleczenia zostaną Jej już na zawsze, mimo najlepszych technik leczniczych i magicznych udzielonych szczodrze ocalonym z bitwy magikom. Na kartach historii zapisała się jako Merigold Nieulękła. Była osobistym doradcą króla Foltesta oraz zasiadała wraz z Fercartem i Keirą Metz w Radzie Królewskiej Temerii. Została jednak podobnie jak reszta czarodziejów po przewrocie na Thanedd, skazana na banicję. Po rozwiązaniu Rady i Kapituły, aby móc bronić spraw magii, została członkinią tajnej Loży – organizacji spiskowej złożonej przez czarodziejki. Przyjaźniła się z Yennefer oraz poległymi pod Sodden Czarodziejami, między innymi z Axelem Raby oraz Koral. Wiecznie droczyła się z Lambertem, który nazywał ją po prostu Merigold bez tytułu, bez imienia. Traktowała Ciri jak młodszą siostrę, od czasu kiedy opiekowała się nią w Kaer Morhen. Już przed amnezją Białego Wilka była przez pewien czas jego kochanką, jednak wiedźmin uznał ten krótki incydent za błąd. Nie pogorszyło to kontaktów między nimi – wiedźmin nadal bardzo ją lubił. Historia Ostatnie życzenie Triss jest wspomniana przez swoją przyjaciółkę, Yennefer, która przytacza jej powiedzenie o męskich przyrodzeniach: jeśli się widziało jednego, to widziało się wszystkie. Miecz przeznaczenia Geralt widzi pomnik ku czci poległych pod Sodden Czarodziejów. Jest na nim imię Triss, więc wiedźmin sądzi, że Merigold poległa w bitwie. Krew elfów Triss przybywa do Kaer Morhen, zaproszona przez Wiedźminów. Początkowo nie chcą oni wyjawić powodu zaproszenia, kłamiąc, że chodzi o „ból w kościach” Vesemira. Triss domyśla się jednak, że chodzi o magiczne zdolności Ciri. Ma także nadzieję na romans z Geraltem, do którego jednak nie dochodzi. Czarodziejka sprzeciwia się ostrym treningom Cirilli, tym samym przeprowadzając w Kaer Morhen małą rewolucję. Uczy Ciri makijażu, zasad higieny, szyje dla niej suknię, a także zabrania jej trenować podczas miesiączki. Dochodzi też do spięć między Geraltem, a Triss, w którym czarodziejka krytykuje neutralną postawę wiedźmina. Okazuje się, że Ciri jest Źródłem i wpada w trans, zaczyna wieszczyć. Triss nie jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić — sama słyszy głos, każący jej pozostawić Geralta i przepowiednię, grożący, że Sodden upomni się o nią. Czarodziejka radzi więc zwrócić się do bardziej doświadczonej Yennefer. Wraz z nastaniem wiosny, Triss wyrusza z Geraltem i małą wiedźminką do świątyni Melitele w Ellander. Po drodze czarodziejka zaczyna chorować, na szczęście pomocną dłoń wyciąga karawana krasnoludów z Yarpenem Zigrinem na czele. Czas pogardy Triss jest wśród czarodziejów będących na bankiecie na Thanedd. Bardzo cieszy się ze spotkania z Geraltem, który wita ją, całując w policzek. Dostaje jednak reprymendę od Yennefer, która wie o ich dawnym romansie. Podczas Przewrotu na Thanedd walczy po stronie przeciwników Nilfgaardu. W trakcie walk, Triss znajduje rannego po walce z Vilgefortzem Geralta. Tissaia de Vries otwiera dla nich teleport. Lądują w Brokilonie, gdzie Driady leczą wiedźmina. Chrzest ognia Po rozwiązaniu Rady i Kapituły, Filippa Eilhart powołuje Lożę, organizację mającą na celu dobro magii oraz kontrolę i wpływ na politykę przez Czarodziejki. Głównym celem jest posadzenie na tronie czarodziejki — idealną kandydatką okazuje się Cirilla. Triss jest jedną z członkiń, ale ze względu na młody wiek pełni mało istotną funkcję. Po ucieczce Yennefer z Montecalvo zbiera o niej informacje, słuchając opowieści rybaczki. Wieża Jaskółki Yennefer kontaktuje się z Triss, która przebywa w towarzystwie Filippy. Merigold prosi Yen o wybaczenie współpracy z Lożą. Yennefer jest jednak nieugięta — nie jest w stanie spojrzeć przyjaciółce w twarz po tym, co zrobiła. Loża dowiaduje się o pobycie Yennefer na Skellige. Triss, tuż po odpłynięciu Yen, przybywa do Cracha an Craite, który dostarcza jej informacji o Yennie. Następnie Merigold przebywa w Świątyni Melitele. Iola Pierwsza ma poznać faktyczny stan Ciri. Czternasta ze Wzgórza, mimo sprzeciwu Nenneke, decyduje się wejść w trans razem z Iolą. Pani Jeziora Czarodziejkę dręczą wyrzuty sumienia. Rozmawia o tym z Nenneke. Czuje się winna, że nie bierze udziału w Bitwie pod Brenną, która, według przepowiedni, miałaby być dla Triss drugim Sodden. Poza tym, żałuje, że sprzymierzyła się z Filippą. Loża, której lojalność Merigold stawiała ponad przyjaciół, ograniczyła jej swobodę - Czternasta ze Wzgórza nie może pomóc Ciri, Yennefer lub Geraltowi. Podczas pogromu w Rivii, Triss ogarnia panika - powracają tragiczne wspomnienia spod Sodden. Zatrzymuje walczącą, miotającą zaklęciami Yennefer, która za wszelką cenę chce ratować Geralta i Ciri, i sparaliżowana strachem, drgającym i przerażonym głosem sugeruje ucieczkę. Yenna odnosi się do niej z pogardą i jest zmotywowana ratować bliskich samemu - mówi Triss, żeby robiła, co chce i jeśli jej to odpowiada, dalej chowała się za „kiecką swojej Loży". Triss Merigold opanowuje emocje, kiedy jej przyjaciółka nagle zaczyna osuwać się na ziemię - Yen dostaje kamieniem prosto w twarz. Właśnie wtedy Triss przełamuje swój strach raz na zawsze i staje się Triss Nieulękłą. Podczas, gdy Yen jest pewna, że obie zginą, Triss ma więcej wiary, ma nadzieję na opanowanie sytuacji. Merigold proponuje, aby rzucić na tłum zaklęcie Piorun Alzura. Yennefer nie uważa, żeby był to dobry pomysł, jednak pomaga przyjaciółce, mimo wycieńczenia. Triss jest bardzo zdeterminowana. Ostatecznie, kobiety wywołują potężne zaklęcie, nazwane później Niszczącym Gradobiciem Merigold. Były pierwszymi i jedynymi, którym udało się je rzucić. W ten sposób powstrzymują upojony krwią i mordem motłoch. Po gradobiciu żołnierze zaprowadzają porządek w Rivii. Triss wraz z przyjaciółmi odnajduje Geralta w stanie krytycznym. Po tych wydarzeniach niektóre kroniki zaczęły ją nazywać Triss Nieulękłą. Wiedźmin 200px|right Triss pojawia się już na początku gry w prologu, po odnalezieniu Geralta przez wiedźminów z Kear Mohren. Młoda czarodziejka jest wyraźnie szczęśliwa i zachwycona tym, że Geralt oszukał śmierć i jest cały i zdrowy, stara się jednak maskować emocje. Geralt pomimo braku wspomnień oznajmia Triss, że czuję silną więźń do niej pomimo swojej amnezji. Podczas ataku Salamandry na Kear Mohren, czarodziejka towarzyszy wiedźminom niemal cały czas i pomaga im w obronie zamku. Geralt może zdecydować czy iść z nią do laboratorium i walczyć z magiem, czy też pomóc w zabiciu przerazy. Następnie Triss zostaje poważnie raniona i w zależności od podjętych decyzji, pojawi się na dziedzinicu lub przed wejściem do laboratorium. Po bitwie, w której nieznani wówczas sprawcy zamordowali najmłodszego z wiedźminów i skradli strzeżone od lat wiedźmińskie mutageny, Biały Wilk wykonuje dla niej lekarstwo i pociesza czarodziejkę. Po odpowiednio przeprowadzonej rozmowie Geralt może wejść w bliższy stosunek z Triss, za co otrzymuje erotyczną kartę. Następnie czarodziejka uczestniczy na pogrzebie Leo i oznajmia, że uruchomi swoje kontakty w celu odnalezienia bandytów, po pożegnaniu z Geraltem znika rozpłakana. Geralt po dłuższym poszukiwaniu, śledztwie i w końcu walce z Azarem i Magistrem, którzy niestety uciekają, budzi się w domu Triss w Wyzimie Handlowej. Magiczka oznajmia, że przeteleportowała wiedźmina z bagien, na których rozegrała się bitwa. Czarodziejka jest bardzo ważną postacią fabularną III Aktu, gdyż wiążą się z nią 3 zadania główne w tym Geralt ma wybór czy oddać jej pod opiekę dziecko źródło Alvina, czy też odprowadzić go do jego dawnej przyjaciółki Shani. Triss zajmuje się organizacją pomocy i sojuszników w walce z Salamandrą, pozyskuje dla wiedźmina kontakty. *'Oddanie pod opiekę Alvina Triss:' Triss jest zadowolona wyborem wiedźmina chce jednak, aby Geralt dodatkowo udał się do Shani i poinformowali ją o swojej decyzji. Jeżeli wiedźmin ponadto podejmie decyzję o podarowaniu jej pierścioneka, czarodziejka potraktuje to jako zobowiązanie między nią a wiedźminem. *'Oddanie '''pod opiekę '''Alvina Shani:' Geralt oznajmia Triss, że jego przyjaciółka Shani zajmie się lepiej dzieckiem co wzbudza wściekłość na wiedźmina, czarodziejka nazywa go niewdzięcznym sukinsynem, a zdobycie erotycznej karty jest niemożliwe. Triss zachowuje dystans do Geralta np. poprzez formę jej wypowiadania się. Pod koniec Aktu III teleportuje Geralta i Yeavina lub Zygfryda (w zależności od ścieżki Elfy / Zakon) do głównej bazy Salamandry. Geralt po zabiciu Magistra wychodzi z bazy gdzie czeka na niego Adda, która wydaje rozkaz zabicia go, gdyż wiedźmin odkrył sekret królewny o współpracy z Salamandrą i fałszerstwie pieczęci królewskiej. Przed wyrokiem śmierci ratuje wiedźmina właśnie Triss, która teleportuje go do wsi Odmęty gdzie ma zadanie odnaleźć dziecko źródło Alvina, które uciekło po próbie jego uprowadzenia przez Salamandre. Nie pojawia się w Akcie IV, lecz jest w nim wspominana przez Jaskra. Geralt dostaje od niej list wraz z amuletem z dwimerytu, na który wiedźmin może odpowiedzieć jako przyjaciel lub ktoś bliższy. W Akcie V pojawia się na samym początku w zamku króla Foltesta. Geralt ma okazje chwilę porozmawiać z Triss o ich przyszłości. Tylko wybór Triss: Pojawia się na lodowych pustkowiach, by pomóc Geraltowi znika tuż przed konfrontacją z Jakubem. Tylko w ścieżce neutralności: Jeżeli Geralt w akcie 4 nie poparł, ani Yeavinna ani Zygfryda- to w akcie 5, będzie miał okazję pomóc Triss oraz uzyskać od niej pomoc. W przeciwnym razie czarodziejka nie będzie chciała, by wiedźmin dodatkowo angażował się dla niej, kiedy i tak ma zakon lub wiewiórki na głowie. Pod koniec aktu pojawi się wraz z Temerskimi oficerami na pomoc pod Starym Dworzyszczem. A następnie po udanej walce z Azarem Javedem i po poinformowaniu jej o Salamandrze płynie z wiedźminem do wyzimy. W Epilogu pojawia się na rozmowie z królami. Przy wejściu do klasztoru Geralt chcąc zmierzyć się samemu z Wielkim Mistrzem Zakonu bez narażania czarodziejki prosi ją o przyniesienie mu eliksirów po czym udaje się do kryjówki de Aldersberga w pojedynkę. Po wszystkim Triss zostaje doradczynią króla. Pojawia się w trzech modelach postaci: w stroju bitewnym (prolog, druga połowa aktu V i epilog), w zielonej sukni ze wcięciem uwidaczniający gołe plecy (akt III i początek aktu V) i w piżamie (akt III - w swoim domu). Modyfikacje Triss Merigold jest jednym z głównych bohaterów przygody "Wesele", w którym doczekała się zmiany modelu postaci w sukni (zmieniono jej kolor na biały i dorobiono tej samej barwy rękawiczki). Pojawia się również w przygodzie Prawo do Tronu, gdzie pomaga królowi Foltestowi w walce z Nobilitesem. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów thumb|right Triss Merigold za osiągnięcia w rozwiązaniu spisku przeciwko Temerii oraz walce z Salamandrą zostaje doradczynią Króla Foltesta. Jako królewska doradczyni, towarzyszy Foltestowi podczas bitwy o Zamek La Valette wraz z Geraltem, który jest jego obrońcą. Wiedźmin romansuje z nią, a następnie ochrania króla przez całą bitwę. Po zdobyciu miasta i rozmowie ze swoimi dziećmi - Król Foltest zostaje niespodziewanie zamordowany przez zamachowca przebranego za mnicha, który kilka sekund później ucieka wyskakując z zamku do rzeki. Geralt, który dzielnie strzegł władcę - w tej sytuacji jest bezradny i w wyniku niefortunnego zbiegu okoliczności - umazany we krwi i trzymający ciało króla, zostaje posądzony o jego królobójstwo i wrzucony do lochu. Po ucieczce z więzienia, w której pomaga mu najlojalniejszy z ludzi Foltesta - Dowódca Oddziałów Specjalnych - Vernon Roche pragnący ukarania prawdziwego zamachowca i wierzący w niewinność Geralta, wiedźmin Triss i Vernon udają się do Flotsam, ruszając tropem królobójcy. Podczas podróży statkiem do miasteczka portowego, Triss opowiada Geraltowi zapomniane sceny z jego życia, przed rzekomą śmiercią i amnezją. Opowiada o czarodziejce Yennefer – dawnej miłości Geralta i jego przybranej córce - Cirilli. Po dotarciu do Flotsam czarodziejka pomaga w poszukiwaniach królobójcy, ratuje życie wiedźminowi i Rochowi tworząc barierę magiczną przed strzałami Scoiatel. Rudowłosa czarodziejka oznajmia Geraltowi, że z pomocą rosnących tutaj róży pamięci istnieje duża szansa na powrót jego wspomnień, ale potrzebuje kilku dni na przygotowanie zaklęcia. Po kąpieli w łaźni w elfich ruinach, Triss zdobywa się na szczere wyznania. Czarodziejka prosi Geralta, aby ten nie pakował się w kłopoty związane z królobójcą i oznajmia, że jest gotowa rzucić wszystko, politykę, królobójców i królewskie dwory i że może nawet zamieszkać w Kaer Mohren, jeśli Geralt tego zechce. Mówi również, że jest gotowa jechać na konieć świata, żeby odszukać Yennefer, ponieważ jako bliska przyjaciółka jest to winna jej i Geraltowi. Niestety wkrótce zostaje porwana przez Letho. Zostawia ją on jednak w wąwozach nieopodal Vergen, następnie z pomocą Cynthii zostaje niespodziewanie uprowadzona ponownie przez Shilarda Fitz-Oesterlena i magicznie zmieniona w mały posążek. Porwana Triss, w postaci figurki, wędruje do Loc Muinne, gdzie zostaje odczarowana przez nilfgaardzką czarodziejkę, Assire var Anahid, później zabitą przez ambasadora. Jak się dowiadujemy później, Nilfgaardczycy w ten sposób realizowali plan poszczucia na siebie królów i magów z Północych Królestw w celu destabilizacji całego rejonu, aby w późniejszej fazie swobodnie najechać na terytoria Nordlingów ogarnięte chaosem. Zadanie było o tyle prostsze, iż pracujący na usługach Nilfgaardu królobójca Letho współpracował przy zamachu z uznawaną na Północy czarodziejką Shealą de Tancarville, a ta z kolei spiskowała z potężną redańską mistrzynią magii Filippą Eilhart. Nilfgardzki plan polegał na tym, aby przedstawić szpiega Letho jako człowieka współpracującego z całą Lożą i resztą magów Północy i w ten sposób oczernić i uwikłać w sprawę wszystkich północnych czarodziejów, co doprowadziłoby do rzezi i destabilizacji Północnych Królestw, a wtedy armia Nilfgaardu mogłaby wtargnąć i wykończyć władców. Następnie Triss zostaje zabrana na przesłuchanie i tortury, które mają na celu wymusić na niej podpisanie dokumentu o rzekomym spisku magów, czarodziejka nie daje się jednak złamać i nie wyjawia Nilfgardczykom żadnych wartościowych informacji - cały czas grozi jej poćwiartowanie przez nilfgaardczyków. W zależności od decyzji Geralt może spróbować uwolnić czarodziejkę lub zostawić ją na pastwę losu i pomóc wspólnikowi. * Geralt wybierając ratunek torturowanej Triss dziesiątkuje obóz Nilfgaardczyków, ginie Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen oraz dowódca Nilfgaardczyków Renuald aep Matsen. Czarodziejka jest wdzięczna za pomoc i oznajmia, że nigdy tego wiedźminowi nie zapomni. Triss opowiada wiedźminowi o tym, że obecnie Loża została podzielona i jest teatrem dwóch aktorów Sheali i Filippy, a ich plany zostały zatajone nawet dla reszty członkiń. Oznajmia, że tuż przed porwaniem we Flotsam dowiedziała się ze skanu megaskopu Sheali, a później od samego Letho, że to właśnie z nim współpracowały nad zabójstwem Demawenda czarodziejki Sheala i Filippa. Po uwolnieniu kasztanowłosej czarodziejki przez wiedźmina, Triss i Geralt przybywają następnie na obrady Królów Północy gdzie Triss interweniuje i zapobiega masakrze czarodziejów w Loc Muinne poprzez ujawnienie i ukaranie prawdziwych winowajców, czyli głównodowodzące czarodziejki loży (Sheala i Filippa). Dzięki tej interwencji powstaje również Rada i Kapituła Czarodziejów. Następnie smoczyca pod wpływem uroku przerywa obrady, broni Sheali, zabija kilkunastu Zakonników Płonącej Róży i ogniem oddziela nas od Triss. Po walce ze smokiem wiedźmin spotyka czarodziejkę. Triss zapytana przez Geralta o to, czy Rada i Kapituła przetrwa, odpowiada, że nie wie jak długo, ale jest to najlepsze co wymyślono, oraz że jest to sposób na unormowanie stosunków z czarodziejami, którzy muszą mieć swoje miejsce w świecie, inaczej najprawdopodobniej powstałaby kolejna Loża. Następnie Triss towarzyszy nam w drodze do dawnego obozu temerskiego gdzie czeka na Geralta królobójca, po drodze wiedźmin wraz z czarodziejką ratuje Iorwetha / Rocha. Po rozmowie / walce z nilfgardzkim szpiegiem Letho, Geralt wraz z Triss opuszcza Loc Muinee. Rozpoczyna się III wojna z Nilfgaardem. * Jeśli Geralt wybierze opcje zostawienia Triss w lochu, wówczas na obradach, nilfgardzki ambasador Shilard nie wyciągnąwszy informacji i podpisu od Triss, uknuje plan "pojmania" własnego szpiega i królobójcy. Podczas trwających obrad dotyczących Królestw Północnych w amfiteatrze Loc Muinne, Shilard realizując swój podstępny plan, oznajmia że złapał poszukiwanego królobójce z północy, który rzekomo próbował targnąć się również na jego życie. Nilfgardzki ambasador rozkazuje "pojmanemu" królobójcy wyjawić swoich mocodawców. W ten sposób Letho z Gulety oskarża wszystkie czarodziejki z loży i wyrok śmierci zapada na ogół czarodziejów z północy, pomimo tego, że za tak naprawdę obecny chaos w Królestwach Północy, odpowiada on sam, czyli królobójca wysłany na polecenie Nilfgaardu oraz kierowany z innych pobudek odłam szefostwa loży, czyli dwie czarodziejki z północy: Filippa Eilhart i Sheala de Tancarville. W Loc Muinee gdzie mają miejsca obrady, zostają zamordowani niewinni w tej sprawie magowie - ginie praktycznie cała miejscowa kasta magiczna. Dodatkowo Radowid - król Redański wykorzystując okazje do pozbycia się magów i poszerzenia swojej władzy, zapowiada masowe Łowy Czarownic. W Północnych Królestwach pogłębia się chaos wypełniając nilfgardzki plan, aby poszczuć na siebie Magów i Królów w celu destabilizacji Północy. Rada i Kapituła nie powstaje. Po obradach i rzeźi Geralt spotyka Triss z królobójcą Letho, który oznajmia, iż wyciągną czarodziejkę z lochów i bronił przed żołdactwem, a teraz chce aby Geralt przestał go ścigać lub zakończył to w tym miejscu walką. Nilfgaard rozpoczyna inwazję i wysyła swoje wojska w kierunku Północnych Królestw. Rozpoczyna się III wojna z Nilfgaardem. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Pół roku po wydarzeniach w Loc Muinne, podczas III wojny z Nilfgaardem, Radowid V popada w obłęd i powołuje organizację do Łowienia Czarownic, w celu rozszerzenia i umocnienia swojej władzy. Fakt utworzenia nowej Rady i Kapituły (jeśli powstała) mu w tym nie przeszkadza, ponieważ obsadzeni w niej czarodzieje to większości jego marionetki. Na jego zlecenie łowcy mordują ludzi podejrzanych o używanie magii, często oskarżanych bezpodstawnie. Podczas gdy Biały Wilk rozstał się z Triss i podążał za śladem Yennefer, kasztanowłosa czarodziejka udała się do Novigradu gdzie przebywała w ukryciu – tu gdzie skala eksterminacji magów jest największa. Jej celem jest zdobywanie środków na pomoc wyjętych spod prawa czarodziejów, alchemików, magów i zielarzy, dlatego Triss niejednokrotnie wykonuje zlecenia dla tutejszego półświatka. Jej głównym celem jest zorganizowanie im ewakuacji do Koviru. W Novigradzie spotyka Geralta i pomaga mu w poszukiwaniach Ciri, kieruje go do tutejszej onejromantkii. Oznajmia również, że jej samej przydałaby się pomoc wiedźmina. W rozmowach z Geraltem, Triss okazuje wyrozumiałość dla niego, mimo ich rozstania po wydarzeniach w Loc Muinne. Jednak ani Triss, ani Geralt nie są z tym do końca pogodzeni. Biały Wilk może pomóc Triss w przygotowaniach oraz samej ewakuacji magów i stopniowo rozbudzać łączące ich uczucie i podczas finału zadania "Teraz albo nigdy" wyznać czarodziejce miłość oraz porozmawiać poważnie na temat ich przyszłości. Biały Wilk może wziąść Triss za swoją życiową wybrankę tylko jeżeli rozstanie się z Yennefer i odczyni zaklęcie dżina, które wiązało go z nią. W tej sytuacji wiedźmin oznajmi Triss, że zawsze chciał z nią być, a jego wcześniejsza amnezja nic nie zmieniła. Natomiast po zakończeniu wojny, Geralt razem z Triss wyjedzie do Koviru, gdzie zamieszkają razem. Triss Merigold zostanie również doradczynią króla Koviru Tankreda Thyssena i przywódczynią nowej Kapituły i Najwyższej Rady Czarodziejów. Kasztanowłosa czarodziejka jest jedną z głównych postaci biorących udział w walce z Dzikim Gonem w Kear Mohren oraz na wyspie Undvik. Wygląd thumb|left|240px Znakiem rozpoznawczym Triss były długie, kasztanowe włosy, połyskujące złotem. Piękne i bujne, nosiła zawsze rozpuszczone, co, według niej, podkreślało wolność i niezależność. Uroku dodawały jej duże, niebieskie oczy oraz rumiane policzki. Magiczka miała spory biust, jednak jej suknie zawsze zapięte były pod samą szyję - na piersiach nosiła blizny, pamiątki bitwy pod Sodden. Czarodziejka trzymała zdrową dietę, aby utrzymać zgrabną sylwetkę i 22 cale w talii. Triss bardzo dbała o siebie, malowała się i kąpała nawet kilka razy dziennie. Była bardzo atrakcyjna, jak wszystkie czarodziejki i przykuwała wzrok wielu mężczyzn. Zdolności magiczne thumb|274px|Merigold rzucająca zaklęcie [[Grot w grze Wiedźmin]]Merigold była uzdolnioną czarodziejką, jednak nie zdołała opanować mocy Ciri. Znała tajemnicę żywiołów, teleportacji, alchemię i wiedzę tajemną. Jak większość czarodziejek, przeszła długoletnie szkolenie i naukę w Aretuzie, akademii magii położonej na wyspie Thanedd. Nie mogła ich na sobie używać, ponieważ miała uczulenie na specyfiki z dodatkiem magii. Tolerowała jedynie amulety. Jako pierwsza i jedyna, wraz z Yennefer, rzuciła Niszczące Gradobicie Merigold, destrukcyjne zaklęcie o olbrzymiej sile rażenia, powstałe na podstawie Piorunu Alzura. W grze Wiedźmin udowodniła, że jest uzdolnioną czarodziejką, mimo że pokonał ją w pojedynku czarodziej Azar Javed. W grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, Cynthia, opisując czarodziejkę, twierdzi, że Triss Merigold ma talent do rzucania czarów, ale brak jej determinacji, silnej woli i odwagi. Związek z Geraltem [[Plik:Triss_i_geralt.jpg|thumb|left|244px|Triss i Geralt "Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów"]]Przed zniknięciem i rzekomą śmiercią Geralta, przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części gry komputerowej, według książkowej sagi wiedźmińskiej Triss była zazdrosna o związek Geralta i Yennefer, pomimo tego, że ich relacje były bardzo skomplikowane. Fascynowały ją ciągłe rozstania i powroty, chciała zaznać tego, czego w związku z wiedźminem doznaje jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Podczas jednej z kłótni, tłumacząc sobie, że Geralt potrzebuje ciepła i zapomnienia, Triss rozkochała go w sobie, wspomagając się magią - tym samym wykazała się wielką nielojalnością w stosunku do Yennefer. Merigold doskonale wiedziała, jak wiele dla przyjaciółki znaczy wiedźmin, wiedziała, że prędzej czy później i tak znów do siebie powrócą - nie cofnęła się jednak przed niczym. Podczas krótkiego związku z Wiedźminem zaznała poczucia winy, lęku i cierpienia. Jednak co to ból, zrozumiała, dopiero kiedy zapragnęła do byłego kochanka wrócić. Geralt nigdy nie traktował związku z Merigold poważnie, przyznał czarodziejce prosto w twarz, że był to błąd - o błędach jednak nigdy nie zapomina i nie wini za nie innych. Mimo to, nie zważając na niechęć wiedźmina do kontynuowania romansu, Triss nieustannie starała się go uwieść, a on cierpliwie odrzucał jej zaloty, choć nadal szanował ją i lubił. W czasie choroby, Triss wykorzystywała każdą sposobność do bliskości z Geraltem. Podczas gdy wiedźmin wraz z Ciri pomagali wycieńczonej czarodziejce przy kąpieli, nie zważając na obecność dziewczynki, Triss poczęła kusić mężczyznę - jej intencje były jasne. Zdaniem Ciri, czarodziejka przy każdej kąpieli za bardzo się do niego "tuliła", ale tym razem miarka się przebrała - usiłowała go nawet całować. Merigold w końcu przyznała, że zazdrości Yennefer, chociaż trudno było jej wydusić z siebie pełne zdanie, jej zachowanie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że nadal żywi w stosunku do Geralta nadzieję. Wiedźmin, nieco rozdrażniony, nakazał wyjść wyraźnie niezadowolonej Zirael - zachowanie Triss zdecydowanie nie było na miejscu. Triss do końca sagi była zazdrosna o Geralta, choć po przestrodze Yennefer na balu na Thanedd przestała tak bardzo zabiegać o jego względy - wiedziała, że Yenna jest gotowa walczyć o swoje. Ciekawostki * Triss w pierwszej części gry ma inny model postaci niż w Wiedźminie 2: Zabójcy Królów i Wiedźminie 3: Dziki Gon. Ponadto w pierwszej części gry przypomina bardziej osobowością Yennefer - kochankę Geralta. Być może chciała wykorzystać to, że wiedźmin ma amnezje i w ten sposób zachowując się jak jego dawna miłość, chciała go uwieść. * Niektóre osoby nazywały ją Małą Merigold; * Po przestrodze Yenny na balu w Thanedd, Triss chcąc zachować się uczciwie co do przyjaciółki ogranicza swoje zalecenia do Geralta; * Ma smykałkę do szycia i haftowania. Potrafi także rozmawiać w starszej mowie – uczyła Ciri; * W Krwi elfów dotyk Eskela jest dla niej przyjemniejszy niż dotyk Geralta, natomiast w opowiadaniu Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna, które nie jest zaliczane do sagi, zakochuje się w Eskelu z wzajemnością; * Nie posiada immunitetu; * W grze Wiedźmin w pojedynku pokonuje ją Azar Javed; * W 2011 roku, w majowym wydaniu Playboya pojawił się wywiad i sesja zdjęciowa z udziałem modelki wcielającej się w rolę Triss; * W pierwszej części gry wiedźmin Radowid mówi Geraltowi, że jedyne co przemawia na korzyść Triss to fakt, że już raz zdradziła przyjaciółki z loży; * W grach głosu użycza jej Agnieszka Kunikowska, a w audiobookach Małgorzata Kożuchowska. * W czeskim tłumaczeniu cyklu wiedźmińskiego i gry, Jaskier nazywa się Marigold przez co nazwisko Triss zostało zmienione na Ranuncul co oznacza inną odmianę Jaskra' * Triss w każdej części gry ma inny kolor oczu. * Mimo że jest czarodziejką ognia, w Witcher Battle Arena włada lodem. * W pierwszej części gry po pojedynku z Azarem, Geralt wykonuje eliksir leczniczy dla Triss, mimo, że jest na nie uczulona. * Urodziła się 50 lat po ataku fanatyków na Kaer Morhen. Galeria Wiedźmin People Triss undressed.png Sex Triss2.png Triss1.jpg People Triss Merigold.png Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Trisstw2, 1.png Trissmagic.png Trissmod.jpg Trisstall.jpg Trissmagic6.jpg Trissface2.jpg Happytriss.jpg Trisslovegeralt.jpg Thw trissbeautiful.jpg Geralthelpingtriss.jpg Trissshok.jpg Sheala&triss.jpg Geraltvernon&triss.jpg Trissgeralt.jpg Triss, radovid i jan.jpg Triss-figurine.png Trissigeralt.jpg Filippaitriss.jpg Geralt feat. roche & triss.jpg Badtriss.jpg Mictriss.jpg Vernon triss i geralt.png Magia tw2 triss3.jpg Triss Merigold pojawi sie 5169865.jpg Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon 1235208_10152442691624331_6813264297278810837_n.jpg Triss2014trailerpreE3.jpg|Triss z nowego trailera gry Wiedźmin 3 Triss2a.jpg|Więcej Triss z nowego trailera Trissalternativeoutfit.jpg|Alternatywny strój Triss Triss - karta do gwinta.png|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Triss Triss - alternatywna karta do gwinta.png|Alternatywna karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Triss de:Triss Merigold en:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sr:Трис Мериголд Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmina Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w Ostatnim życzeniu Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w Mieczu przeznaczenia Kategoria:Romanse